Conventionally, in case of painting or bonding a composite material, such as GFRP (glass fiber reinforced plastics) or CFRP (carbon fiber reinforced plastics), which is used as a material of aircraft parts or the like, blast treatment as pretreatment is performed for the surface of the composite material.
In particular, an aircraft part, such as a panel, has a meter order in size and very large. Therefore, blast treatment by the conventional blast treatment device having multijoint arm requires to prepare a very long and large scale arm.
Thus, a blast treatment device which can move a position of a nozzle, for injecting media of blast treatment, relative to a workpiece by a slide mechanism has been devised so that the blast treatment of a workpiece having a large size or a complicated form can be performed flexibly (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-215826).
Furthermore, in case of blast treatment of a composite material, it has also been reported that to use particulates, whose average particle size is not less than 10 μm and not more than 100 μm, as media is especially preferable (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-244980).
An object of the present invention is to provide a blast treatment device and a blast treatment method which can perform blast treatment more efficiently.